Kingdom Hearts: Chasers
by xxk-andyxx
Summary: My guess of what will happen in Kingdom Hearts 3. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: The Chasers

By Kyree24

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"Sora, wake up!" Kairi said shaking his arm. "Uh, Kairi not now… wait what time is it?" Sora asked looking for a clock. "Sora, that doesn't matter it just matters that you are okay." Kairi said giving him a hug. "Kairi what time is it, seriously." Sora asked again still searching for a clock. "It's ten o'clock but that doesn't ma…" Kairi was cut off by Sora, "IT'S TEN O'CLOCK! WE'RE LATE!" "Sora it's okay. Kairi and I have it all taken care. We told the King that you were missing. He sent us looking for you. Sora you can't go wondering off into different worlds." Riku said from behind Sora. "Yeah Sora you had us really worried. You are lucky you didn't get hurt." Kairi said running her figures through Sora's hair.

Then Sora looked around. "Were are we?" Sora asked the place looked very familiar. "We're in Radiate Garden. Sora how did you get here?" Kairi asked in a worried voice. "I, I don't know. Last thing I remember is reading the letter from the King. How long have I been missing?" Sora asked. "Sora you have been gone for months! We were so worried about you. We thought you might have been hurt badly or even… even dead Sora. I… I thought we lost you for good Sora." Kairi said and she started to cry. Riku was beside her now embracing her.

"Riku, Kairi." Sora said in a distant voice grasping out in front of him then he was out. "Sora!" Riku yelled. Sora's body disappeared into a white light and in the white light you could see a black spot, not the Organization, it was the chasers. "NOOO!" Riku yelled dropping to his knees and he started to cry.

"Sora, finally you're awake." A deep voice said. "Who are you?" Sora demanded standing up getting ready to use his Keyblade but it did not appear instead his old wooden sword appeared. Sora thought this is weird where is my Keyblade. His thoughts were shattered by the deep voice, "It is I the great dark Chaser, Xeric. I demand you to tell me where Riku the Dark is." Sora stumbled looking around for the man called Xeric, "Riku the Dark? Never heard of him, but I have a friend named Riku. Wait a second maybe I know who you are talking about. No…. Riku…." " There is much about your friend you do not know. You must tell me were he is or you and your little girl friend will die!" Xeric yelled still not able to be seen. "Kairi…. Where's Kairi! Tell me! Tell me were she is!" Sora yelled on the verge of tears. " You tell me were Riku the Dark is and you and Kairi won't be touched. You don't and you all die! You have one hour to choose between life with Kairi and no Riku or no life at all. I trust you'll make the right decision." Xeric laughed finally appearing for a second then disappearing.

He was in all black but it was armor not a coat. The helmet had horns sticking out of it and it covered his whole face. It seemed as if he had a Keyblade but it almost looked like a sword. The rest of the armor shined but for some reason didn't clack when he walked like most armor.

"Riku it is so nice to see you again." A sly woman's voice came from behind were he was kneeling. Riku wiped the tears from his face; he turned around to see Maleficent. "What do you want, wait I don't even what to know. I will just kill you now." Riku yelled. He got in position to fight waiting for his Keyblade to appear but instead his old wooden sword appeared. "Ahahahaha! You will never kill me know without your precious Keyblade!" Maleficent laughed throwing her hands up and her head back. Riku looked around trying to find Kairi to make sure she was safe. "Where's Kairi!" "Don't worry about Kairi she is in good hands. Nothing will happen to her as long as Sora makes the right choice." Maleficent said chuckling. "What do you mean? Were did you take Sora?" Riku yelled. "Well I will just say that he might be running a little short on time." Maleficent laughed. "You better not touch Sora or Kairi." Riku said in anger. "Don't worry Riku I won't touch them. That doesn't mean Xeric won't." Maleficent said in her sly voice. "Xeric! Where is he?

Sora ran to where Xeric had been standing and whispered, "No. I can't be true. Riku, Kairi." "Sora. Stop." a squeaky voice said from behind him. Sora thought the King. His face turned from sadness to hopefulness to confusion. Then he turned around and there was nothing. "Mickey come back! Don't leave me! Please!" Sora yelled. Then someone appeared. "Sora! Sora it's me Namine." "Kairi where's Kairi." Sora said his heart dropping at the thought of Kairi's nobody being in the same room with him. "Sora, its all right Kairi is fine she sent me to find you." Namine said smiling at Sora. "Well then let's get out of here." Sora said urging Namine. "No Sora we can't leave. We both have to stay here. Xeric will kill all of us if you don't give him an answer. There is a way to prevent any harm to you, Kairi or Riku."

Sucks doesn't it. Yeah I will have more coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okie dokie here is another chapter.

Chapter 2:

"How Namine I don't have much time left just tell me what I have to do." Sora said quickly. "Sora you don't tell him anything just tell him that you choose to die than live with out Riku. Then you have to believe Sora you have to use your heart you have to mean it. You have to believe that the Keyblade is yours. Then Sora once you get the Keyblade there is a hole in that wall," Namine instructed, pointing to the North wall of the large white room, "then you will jam the Keyblade into it that will cause you to land back in Radiant Garden. As for Kairi she will be back right when you get there. So don't worry about her she will be safe with me."

"Namine I thought you said you were going to stay here. Namine how are you going to save Kairi if you are with me?" Sora said confused. "Sora, I have to stay with you that's why when we leave Kairi will come back with me. Remember Sora when I was talking to Roxas and you and Kairi were both there you saw it all. Sora, try to touch my hand." Namine said holding out her hand. Sora put out his hand trying to touch hear but it went threw her hand, "What? Wait a second Namine you aren't real. So no matter what happens Kairi should come back when we go back to Radiant Garden." "Yes, Sora when we get back to Radiant Garden it won't be me and you it will be you and Kairi. Sora can I see Roxas before Xeric gets here?" Namine asked.

"What do you mean see him? I thought you saw him all the time well whenever I am with Kairi. You should be able to see him right now." Sora said confused. "Yes you are right, but you and Kairi haven't been with each other for months. Also when I am not with Kairi, when I am like this I can't see Roxas." Namine said urging Sora to let Roxas out. "Okay but only for a few minutes. I don't wait Xeric to come and you and Roxas out in the open." Sora said.

"Get off of me! Leave me alone!" Kairi yelled. "No, you're coming with me little girl! You are going to pay for what you have done!" a deep voice said dragging Kairi into a dark room. The floor was cold stone. Then Xeric threw Kairi behind bars of some sort and locked. "Let me out! Who are you! Let me out of here!" Kairi yelled shaking the bars. The man was gone.

"Riku, your so called friend has betrayed you again. How does that make you feel?" Maleficent said coolly. "It's been three years since I made the biggest mistake of my life! Do you seriously think I will do it again? I am not only stronger physically but my heart has gotten stronger to! So, don't even try to get me to go back to the dark side. Sora isn't going to do it. I know him he would give his life to save Kairi's or mine. There is no way that Xeric will find me again!" Riku yelled. "Riku remember I am on the dark side and so is Xeric. Riku I know where you are there is no way out of this. Even if Sora saves you it will be useless. Mawhahahaha!" Maleficent laughed.

"Not if we can stop you!" a voice said from behind Maleficent. "Huh?" Riku said looking behind Maleficent to see Donald and Goofy. "Riku we'll help you!" Donald said. Donald and walked over to Riku. "You will never defeat me even with those two!" Maleficent laughed casting a fire spell nearly hitting all three of them. Riku still couldn't get his Keyblade. It didn't come. "Riku you have to believe." A voice played in his mind. "I am trying it just wont." Riku thought. "Riku believe that it is yours with all of your heart." The voice said. Then Riku thought the Keyblade is mine over and over then it finally came. Riku slashed Maleficent. Then she came back with a powerful spell hitting Goofy nearly killing him. "Cure!" Donald yelled saving Goofy. Then Riku jumped slashing at Maleficent hitting her every time. Then Maleficent cast thunder nearly killing all three of them. Riku used a Mega Elixir saving all of them. Donald sent a thunder spell back at her. Riku fallowed with a combo move. Maleficent was close to dead now. Then she cast her worst spell on them and nearly killed Donald. Donald cured himself. Riku did another combo and nearly killed her. Then with the finishing move Donald used freeze on her.

Maleficent fell to the ground and yelled, "Nooooo!" "You could never beat us you old witch!" Riku yelled. Then Maleficent disappeared. "Good job guys! You really saved me!" Riku said completely forgetting about Sora and Kairi. "Yeah! The King sent us to help you save Sora and Kairi. From Xeric." Goofy said. "Wait where's Kairi and Sora?" Riku asked remembering his friends. "Well that is what we need to find out. We know that Sora was taken away by Xeric. Kairi we don't know what happened to her." Donald said. "That's why we need your help to find them." Goofy said. "Sora disappeared right over there," Riku said pointing to as spot on the ground, "As for Kairi I am as clueless as you are. She was here one second the next she was gone."

Isn't to good is it? I know I should just stop now. right?


End file.
